


Awkwaaard

by reeyachan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 9 y/o killua zoldyck, Comedy, Gen, Other, illumi zoldyck being weird af, illumi's quarter life crisis i guess? lmao, shocked killua zoldyck, zoldyck crack, zoldyck family interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeyachan/pseuds/reeyachan
Summary: A 9-year old Killua discovers something inside their house in the middle of the night that he could never, not ever, find an answer to for the rest of his life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Awkwaaard

**Author's Note:**

> 100% Zoldyck fam crackfic again. This was the first installment to the "Awkwaaard" series I've written; the story that started it all. Illumi is weird af and I love it. I wrote this before CAA premiered (I was still a happy little HxH crackfic soldier back then. CA arc ruined me).

**3 YEARS AGO**

The corridors were dark, the candle lights were dim, and the ends of each hallway faded into pitch black. It was midnight. The Zoldyck mansion has always been dark and cold, but the night made the assassins’ den a dead man’s coffin. It was quiet, and only slight cold gusts of wind can be heard howling inside its cemented walls. It was a cold—a lifeless silence—and everyone was asleep, perhaps… except for Killua.

The nine-year-old boy silently and gracefully skated to the kitchen, hands inside his pockets, face deadpan, to get a glass of something to drink. No action inside their house kept him bored. Silva and Illumi were out on an assignment, he didn’t want to talk to his mother, Zeno was too old, at least for him, to understand the his generation’s choice of words, Kalluto was of course always with their mother, and he’d rather not try and talk to Milluki—although he tried some pranks but he eventually got tired of them. Skating around the house and playing with Mike was no fun now either. He had been doing that since he was a baby.

He wanted to see something new, feel something fresh, and discover something he did not know before. Killua tried achieving that by watching TV and playing video games. Killing wasn’t fun at all now.

He stopped his wheels by stepping a foot on the floor the moment he reached the refrigerator—tumbler in one hand—and scanned the pitchers. There was water, beer, wine, orange juice, milk, poison and energy drinks. He grimaced. _Damn it. Even this fridge's boring._ After a minute of groaning and cursing of his boring life, Killua finally hoisted the pitcher with the orange juice and opened the freezer for a Popsicle. He stuck it in his mouth and shut the refrigerator with his foot, turning to the dining table to pour himself a glass. _Guess I should sleep now after this_ , he thought as he pulled the Popsicle off his mouth and lifted the glass of orange juice with his other hand. But he froze halfway when he gazed ahead.

_What the…?_

“Oh, hey there, Killu.”

It was the voice of someone he gets chills from when hearing it.

It was Illumi.

And he was naked.

The candle lights were enough for Killua to see his older brother pausing in front of him, probably walking towards his room, wearing nothing but _nothing_. The smaller boy’s eyes grew wide, his senses suddenly awake, and his thoughts suddenly clearer. But he couldn’t understand something. He opened his mouth for a question, but his voice would not come out. His eyes did not know where to look. Illumi was just so… open.

For minutes they stood there—Illumi looking at Killua with those abyssal, expressionless eyes of his, and Killua staring at Illumi’s whole being with a huge question mark on his face. What’s inside his mind was the question: _Why is my brother home and why the hell is he walking around naked!?_

Illumi broke the ice first. He stepped forward. Killua stepped back. He blinked. “Why are you still up?” he asked coolly as if he wasn’t naked in front of his 9-year old little brother.

Killua swallowed to answer; he had to wet his dry throat. He blinked and looked down, finding words. “Uh…” He then glanced at his glass of orange juice and held it up to show it to Illumi.

The latter nodded and a minute of staring at each other in an awkward silence started again.

The silver-haired boy gulped and carefully— _cautiously_ —turned to his left, stepping foot on his skateboard.

Illumi turned to the other side, ready to walk away. “Don’t tell anybody.”

Killua bit the ice-cold Popsicle until his gums numbed. “Agreed.”


End file.
